1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to printing apparatuses, printing methods and computer-readable media.
2. Description of the Related Art
Inkjet printers are known as one type of printing apparatus that prints images by forming dots on a medium. Inkjet printers print images by forming dots on a medium by ejecting inks of two or more different colors, such as yellow (Y), cyan (C), magenta (M) and black (Bk), onto a medium.
Such printing apparatuses are provided with a print mode called “draft print mode.” This draft print mode is a mode that is executed when making a test print, for example when one wants to have a look at the arrangement or constitution or the overall impression of an image to be printed, and the raster constituting the printed image is thinned out at a predetermined ratio. Thus, it is possible to keep the amount of ink that is used low, and to print an image at high speed by drastically increasing the print speed.
However, such draft printing has the following problems. That is, when the image is printed at high speed, a portion of the image is not printed, and omitted when printing, which leads to a decrease in the printing density, so that there is the problem that the printed image is coarse and thin. Therefore, even though the image can be printed with high speed, the appearance of the printed image is not very good, which limits the opportunities at which a user will find it useful.